Season 2 (Video Game)
Season 2, retitled The Walking Dead: Season Two, is an ongoing second set of episodes for Telltale Games' award-winning The Walking Dead and the successor of Season 1. It was confirmed by Telltale Games in July 2012, due to the big success of the game. Your choices made in Season 1 and the "400 Days" DLC will affect the decisions in Season 2. Although "400 Days" is not a direct part of the story thread joining Seasons 1 and 2, the player's actions in "400 Days" will affect some elements of Season 2. If you haven’t played "400 Days", the elements that would have been affected will be seamlessly pre-determined by the game. The first episode was released on December 17, 2013 for PC/Mac via Steam and PlayStation Network, and on December 18th for Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network Europe and iOS. It was also released for PlayStation Vita on April 22, 2014 in North America and on April 23rd in Europe. Episodes Plot "All That Remains" Several months after the events of "No Time Left", Clementine is travelling with Omid and a visibly pregnant Christa after it's assumed that they reunited outside of Savannah. Stopping at a public restroom next to Gil's Pitstop, the trio discuss the name of Christa's unborn child before deciding to clean up. After heading into the female restroom, Clementine puts her gun down and begins to clean herself up but accidentally drops her bottle of water and heads into a stall to retrieve it. After retrieving it, she hears someone coming in. Having left her gun by the sink, Clementine stays in the stall as the stranger, Michelle, retrieves the weapon. However, Clementine accidentally makes a noise, causing Michelle to coax her out at gunpoint and demand that Clementine hands over her possessions. Suddenly, Omid enters the room and realizes what is going on. He takes a stealthy approach and sneaks toward Michelle, but the door closes loudly, causing Michelle's reflexes to turn and shoot, killing Omid. Christa suddenly runs in while Michelle immediately drops the gun and apologizes. Christa ultimately kills her with a shot to the abdomen before cradling Omid's body. The scene then cuts to sixteen months later, where Clementine and Christa (who is no longer pregnant) are seen sitting around a campfire in an attempt at cooking a weasel they caught and killed earlier on, evidently in a solemn mood with plans to head towards Wellington where Christa believes it may be safer. Soon Christa heads off to look for more firewood, whilst Clementine's left to tend the fire. Searching through her backpack, she finds the other half of the Everett Family photo of Lee that he had torn off in "A New Day" and looks upon it sadly, before finding her old drawing of Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck and again looking upon it with a solemn attitude, before eventually finding a lighter which she uses to tend to the fire. After fueling it with a nearby log, Clementine hears a noise not far from the camp and finds Christa being held at gunpoint by two bandits, who demand to know whether or not there is anyone with her. Given the option of either sneaking away or throwing a rock at Winston (one of the bandits) in order to distract them, Winston chases after Clementine and attempts to restrain her, though she's able to break free by pushing Winston into the reach of a nearby walker, which then grabs and eventually kills him while Clementine is approached by several other walkers which emerge from the woods. Backing away in fear, Clementine falls into a nearby river and is taken downstream by the current until she passes out. The next day, she wakes up on the banks of the river, and after a brief trek through the woods, she encounters a dog named Sam, alongside an abandoned campsite which presumably had once belonged to Sam's owners. After a brief search around the area, Sam begins to bark at a walker tied to a tree with a knife sticking out of its arm. After Clementine remembers some words Lee told her before his demise, she beats it with a large branch and retrieves the knife which is still sharp. There's also a trash can and, after searching it, Clementine finds a can of beans. After using the knife to pry open the can, Sam will begin to beg. After a choice to feed him or not, Sam will attack Clementine, biting her on the arm. After grabbing her knife, a rock, or nothing, Clementine stabs, punches and/or beats Sam multiple times until she successfully kicks him where he is pierced by a metal frame in his torso and hind leg. Clementine has the choice of killing him or leaving him to die. Clementine eventually heads off with a severely wounded arm and eventually ends up almost passing out from exhaustion in the woods, only to realize that she's surrounded by several walkers. Attempting to flee, she's almost overwhelmed by a walker only to be saved by Luke and Pete, who begin to carry her off. Suddenly noticing the wound on Clementine's arm, however, Luke initially assumes it to be a walker bite and begins to discuss with Pete over what to do, only for Clementine to tell them that it was a dog bite. Still skeptical, Luke and Pete continue arguing if they should leave her here or not to. Pete eventually decides to give her the benefit of the doubt and take her to their cabin, where she can be seen to by their doctor. Again exhausted and wounded, Clementine passes out and eventually stirs from consciousness only to wake up as several other people argue over what to do with her. Noticing someone with an uncanny resemblance to Kenny, Clementine is initially surprised and causes the individual, revealed to be Nick, to become startled and accidentally fire off their gun close to Clementine's proximity. After further arguing between the group and herself over the origin of her wound, Clementine is examined by Carlos who's still unable to determine whether or not she was bitten by a walker. Ultimately the group decides to temporarily hold Clementine in the shed until the following day so they can see whether or not she will develop the fever usually associated with infection, despite Clementine's requests for her wound to be treated before it worsens. Deciding to find the supplies to treat herself, Clementine uses a hammer to break away a board blocking off a hole that leads outside of the shed. Clementine has a choice to either sneak into the cabin through a gap beneath the patio and making her way inside via a trap door, or tap on a window catching Alvin's attention. She can then persuade Alvin to give her some supplies as well as a juice box. Once inside, you can eavesdrop on the group's meeting, she finds them still unable to decide over what to do with her and heads upstairs to acquire the necessary resources from the various rooms, including a roll of rags from the main bedroom to serve as a makeshift bandage. Whilst in the bathroom, she's able to acquire a needle but is forced to hide after hearing someone approaching, and notices Rebecca in a visibly distressed state, worriedly talking to herself about the identity of her baby before leaving. Clementine then heads into the other bedroom, only to notice that Sarah is inside and has discovered her. Despite this, she willingly offers her help to Clementine and displays a friendly interest in her, curious as to whether or not she's her friend. Regardless, she offers a bottle of peroxide normally used by her dad to treat her when she's cut to Clementine and asks that she doesn't tell anyone that she helped her. Heading back to the shed, Clementine painfully disinfects her wound with the peroxide before using the needle and some fishing wire to suture her wound shut, only to accidentally drop the roll of rags near the hole in the wall. Reaching down to grab it, she's suddenly attacked by a walker which had been attracted by her cries of pain and grabs her by the foot, breaking its way through the hole in the process. Climbing atop her, the walker attempts to bite Clementine in a similar manner that Sandra had attempted to bite Lee in "A New Day" but is knocked back after Clementine hits it with a brick, before she's able to use a rake to push it back and impale it onto a nearby anchor. Before it is able to pull itself free, Clementine quickly grabs the hammer and begins to bludgeon the walker over the head with it, again shadowing Lee's killing of Sandra in the previous season, just as the others burst into the shed after hearing the noise. After briefly arguing amongst themselves, Clementine's allowed into the cabin with them where her wound's examined and bandaged by Carlos. Carlos then says Clementine should stay away from his daughter, Sarah. Clementine can either apologise, making Carlos say she's forgiven, or say something else making Carlos say the opposite. Luke then comes in immediately after Carlos leaves with some food, who appears to have changed his previously skeptical attitude towards her. The two make conversation, where Clementine's given the opportunity to confide in him about her past and mention Lee, including the lessons he passed onto her. Nick soon enters the room to apologise to Clementine for his earlier outburst against her, and if prompted it's revealed by Luke that Nick's mother had been previously killed by a bite victim they had allowed into the group. Nick then leaves while Pete comes in and says something about the place being lit in the middle of the woods making Luke saying it's time to turn in anyways. Pete also says they're going out to fish in the morning. Rebecca also turns up and warns that Clementine shouldn't get too comfortable around the group. The following day, Clementine and Pete are seen out in the woods on a fishing trip where Pete talks about Nick's childhood. Nick soon catches up with them and displays annoyance at one particular story being told, though Clementine can attempt to defuse the situation. Arriving at the river, they are met with the sight of several fresh corpses scattered across the banks and Pete briefly mentions that an individual referred as Carver may have been responsible for it, and decides to investigate the scene for any clues as to who is responsible for it. Whilst searching, Clementine discovers her backpack next to one of the bodies and suddenly realizes that the body's still alive, and belongs to one of the bandits who had previously attacked her and Christa. Injured and weak, the bandit asks for water and Clementine is given the option of refusing or granting his request, but before she can question him further a number of walkers begin to emerge from the woods on either side. Pete's attacked and bitten on the leg, though he claims that he had merely lost his footing whilst at the same time a number of walkers attack Nick. Clementine's forced between saving either of the two; if she saves Pete, Nick will eventually fight off the walkers, but will be seen fleeing into the woods, whilst if she saves Nick, then Pete will ultimately be killed by the walkers. The episode then ends with Clementine and her companion quickly fleeing into the woods. "A House Divided" The episode starts with walkers pounding against the doors of the truck/cabin Clementine and Pete/Nick (Depending on whoever you saved at the end of "All That Remains"). If you saved Nick, he will block the door of the cabin with a crate, and Clementine will begin to search around. After moving a large piece of plywood Clementine discovers some jars, to which Nick identifies are filled with whiskey. The two spend the night inside and Clementine is awoken by Nick throwing empty jars at the walls. After a brief conversation and an offer to have a drink, Clementine and, if convinced, Nick, will leave to find the larger cabin. If you convince Nick, he will distract walkers so Clementine can escape. If you saved Pete, the episode will open with the two catching their breath inside a small truck. Pete will ask for Clementine to hand him a saw to cut his leg off due to his bite, but decides not to, believing he would just bleed out and Clementine couldn't get him back to the cabin. After they spend the night, Clementine wakes to find a weakened and dying Pete. After a conversation, Clementine can convince Pete to say goodbye to Nick and go with her, and leaves the truck. If Pete is convinced, he will distract walkers to allow Clementine to escape. After Clementine reaches the cabin, she meets Carlos and Rebecca sitting at the dining room table. They ask where Luke and Alvin are, revealing they left looking for them. After the two gather guns, Carlos asks Clementine to look after Sarah while they're out. When Clementines opens Sarah's door, she will surprise Clementine by taking a picture of her when she opens the door. After a conversation and having the option to take a picture of her, Sarah will reveal she also found a gun underneath the house. After pointing it around, she sees who she thinks is Luke outside approaching the Cabin. Sarah then notices its not Luke and it might be someone else she knows, and is visually afraid of him. After choosing to open or lock the door, a man will enter the cabin and begin to ask Clementine questions, including one where she can say her name is Carley. The man snoops around the cabin, asks about the group Clementine is currently staying with, while trying to avoid some of Clementine's questions, and after he believes he sees something, he goes to check it out. He goes up to Sarah's room where she is hiding under the bed, nearly being caught. Before he leaves, if a picture is taken, the man will discover it on the floor, and soon after tells Clementine not to trust the cabin group and leaves. Carlos, Rebecca, Luke and Alvin (and Nick, if not saved in "All That Remains") enter from the kitchen entrance where Clementine and Sarah tell them of what happened with the man. The group believe it was Carver and was looking for them. Luke and Carlos tell the group they will have to pack up and leave for the north. Along the way, Rebecca speaks with Clementine in a nicer tone than her previous conversations with her, and come across where Clementine was with Nick/Pete last. If Clementine was with Nick, they will find him inside the cabin, alive and well. If Clementine was with Pete, the group will find his body, stomach torn open and a bullet in his head. They continue on their way where the game skips to 5 days later and the group comes across a bridge. Clementine and Luke go to clear the path on the bridge and proceed to kill a few walkers, with Luke nearly falling off into the river. After nearly crossing, the duo come across a man with a rifle who proceeds to ask questions. The man lowers his guard believing they are friendly and offers them food, until Nick comes up from far behind believing the man would kill Clementine and Luke. Despite Clementine and Luke's efforts to stop Nick, he shoots the man in the neck and falls into the river. The rest of the group crosses the bridge and Alvin will ask for Clementine to search the small cabin for any food for Rebecca, who insists she is fine. After searching the cabin, Clementine comes across a hunting knife in which she pries open a chest with canned food in it. Alvin will walk in and ask for the food for Rebecca and to keep the knowledge of said food quiet from everyone else. After the conversation is over, everyone notices a small herd of walkers crossing the bridge and leave. The group reaches a ski resort and notices it is somewhat reinforced. After Clementine checks the view in case of any followers, she finds some lights flashing near the forest and the bridge, until she notices the group is being confronted by another one. She goes through the group to find Kenny, still alive, along with his new girlfriend Sarita and his friend Walter. The dispute is instantly settled after they see Clementine and Kenny reuniting. After catching up with Kenny, helping Sarita and Sarah hang up some Christmas ornaments, talking to Walter about dinner and talking with Rebecca about the baby, dinner will be served where Clementine will pick if she wants to eat with Kenny's group or the cabin group. The group you choose to sit with will begin to talk about the other, specifically Luke, Nick and Kenny. Eventually, Luke and Nick will sit at Kenny's table or Kenny will sit at the cabin's table and they will begin to talk and argue. After its over, Kenny accidentally calls Clementine Duck and gets visually upset. Walter asks Clementine if she could help him outside. Walter will begin to speak with Clementine outside on how he believes the world is still salvageable and speaks of his partner Matthew. After, they see a woman peering into the resort. Kenny joins the two and they wonder if she is trustworthy, and Walter ends up giving her a large box of food to help feed her "family." Going back inside, Luke tells Clementine that the man on the bridge was Walter's partner Matthew, and not to tell Nick or Walter. Nick walks up and discovers who the man he killed was and Luke takes him away to have a drink before telling Clementine to retrieve the knife she found from her backpack, presuming it was Matthew's. When she goes to take it, Clementine finds it missing and that Walter has it and is standing on the porch. Clementine speaks with him where he asks how Matthew died and if Nick is a good man or not. After Nick walks up to them, Walter begins breaking down and asks for Nick to tell him what happened. He throws the knife away and the windmill begins to spin rapidly due to the storm, making a loud sound that would bring in walkers. Kenny, Luke, Carlos, Walter, Sarita, Nick and Clementine go to stop the windmill and fend off walkers. Kenny and Luke go somewhere else as Clementines fixes the windmill and the others cover her. After picking off a few walkers, Nick struggles with a walker. Depending on what you told Walter, if Nick was good or not, he would either save Nick or let him be eaten. The latter would result in Nick's death. After running inside, the others hear machine-gun fire as a small group walks out from the woods and finishes off the walkers with assault rifles. This group consists of the man who entered the cabin, the woman looking into the resort and two other men. The man is identified as Carver by Carlos, who the former begins to beat. Sarah runs outside to protect her father from harm. Carver orders the group to go inside where he puts everyone on the ground ready for execution. Alvin, Clementine and Rebecca speak of what they should do. If they surrender, Clementine and Alvin will be sat down. Kenny snipes one of the men and Carver and takes over ordering for Kenny to stop. After he misses the shot, Carver takes Walter and executes him, saying it was for his man. He then picks up Alvin and speaks of someone named George Alvin had apparently killed. If Clementine tells Kenny to surrender or if she runs to protect Alvin, he will be spared and Kenny gives himself up. If Clementine is silent or tells Carver to stop, Kenny will fire at Carver and hit him in the shoulder, where he gets back up and shoots Alvin in the head, killing him. He will then threaten to kill Clementine in which Kenny turns himself in. If Clementine escapes, she finds Kenny with a rifle trying to save the group. He successfully picks off the same man if Clementine surrendered and Kenny misses the same shot and Carver executes Walter. Kenny cries out and fires more, still missing his shots. Carver picks Alvin up and Clementine can tell Kenny to fire or to surrender. Firing will have Kenny hit Carver in the shoulder and then kill Alvin. Carver will then threaten to kill Sarita in which Kenny surrenders. If they surrender immediately, Alvin will be spared. Afterwards, Luke is still not present and Carver assumes he ran to save himself. He then orders his remaining people to take the survivors "home", and the episode ends. "In Harm's Way" To Be Added "Amid The Ruins" To Be Added "No Going Back" To Be Added Cast Credited Voice Actors (In order of appearance) *Melissa Hutchison as Clementine - Ep.6-Present *Owen Thomas as Omid - Ep.6 *Mara Junot as Christa - Ep.6-Present (Unknown) *Najwa Brown as Michelle - Ep.6 *Julian Kwasneski as Winston - Ep.6 *Johnny Arkoosh as Victor - Ep.6 *Jared Emerson-Johnson as Ralph - Ep.6 *Scott Porter as Luke - Ep.6-Present *Brian Sommer as Pete - Ep.6-Ep.7 *Brian Bremer as Nick - Ep.6-Present *Shay Moore as Rebecca - Ep.6-Present *Dorian Lockett as Alvin - Ep.6-Ep.8 *Kid Beyond as Carlos - Ep.6-Ep.8 *Louisa Mackintosh as Sarah - Ep.6-Present *Michael Madsen as William Carver - Ep.7-Ep.8 *Wylie Herman as Matthew - Ep.7 *Gavin Hammon as Kenny - Ep.7-Present *Julia Farmer as Sarita - Ep.7-Present *Kiff VandenHeuvel as Walter - Ep.7 *Erin Yvette as Bonnie - Ep.7-Present *Owen Thomas as Troy - Ep.7-Ep.8 *Julian Kwasneski as Johnny - Ep.7 *Rashida Clendening as Tavia - Ep.8 *Kumail Nanjiani as Reggie - Ep.8 *Dan White as Mike - Ep.8-Present *Christine Lakin as Jane - Ep.8-Present *Cissy Jones as Shel - Ep.8 (Determinant) *Brett Pels as Becca - Ep.8 (Determinant) *Jace Smykel as Wyatt - Ep.8 (Determinant) *Vegas Trip as Russell - Ep.8 (Determinant) *Anthony Lam as Vince - Ep.8 (Determinant) *Sean Ainsworth as Hank - Ep.8 Deaths *Omid *Michelle *Winston *Sam *Nick's Mother (Confirmed Fate) *Unnamed Bitten Survivor (Confirmed Fate, Determinant) *Roman (Confirmed Fate) *Peter Joseph Randall *Beth (Zombified) *Matthew *Nick (Determinant) *Johnny *Walter *George (Confirmed Fate, Determinant) *Alvin *Reggie *Hank'' (Determinant)'' *William Carver *Troy *Carlos In-Game Statistics :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Videos Official Trailers The Walking Dead Season 2 - Reveal Trailer|Reveal Trailer The Walking Dead - Season 2 - A Telltale Games Series - Episode 1 All That Remains - Full Trailer|"All That Remains" Trailer The Walking Dead Season 2 - A Telltale Games Series - Episode 2 A House Divided - Full Trailer|"A House Divided" Trailer The Walking Dead Season Two - PS Vita Launch Trailer - Available Now|PlayStation Vita Trailer The Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 3 Official Trailer|"In Harm's Way" Trailer TV Advert(s) The Walking Dead - Season 2 TV Ad|''The Walking Dead: Season Two'' Advert Accolades The Walking Dead Season Two - Accolades Trailer - In the Pines|"All That Remains" & "A House Divided" Vine Teaser Clips Walking dead season 2 vine teaser 1|Teaser Clip #1 Walking dead season 2 vine teaser 2|Teaser Clip #2 Walking dead season 2 vine teaser 3|Teaser Clip #3 Interviews Highlights from Telltale Games' The Walking Dead Comic-Con Panel|Comic-Con Panel 2013 Achievements/Trophies The following is a list of all obtainable achievements and trophies in the game. Trivia *This season features Clementine as the main playable protagonist. *Even though Lee Everett no longer appears in the Video Game as of Season 2, his voice is still provided for the "Previously On" segments. *Writer Gary Whitta said that fans "won't have to wait for Season 2 to play more Walking Dead". This was hinting towards the "400 Days" DLC.More Telltale's Walking Dead Coming Before Season 2 **Choices made in Season 1 will carry over into "400 Days" and the choices made in "400 Days" will resonate into Season 2. *In a Skybound Community Interview with Dennis Lenart and Mark Darin, it was confirmed that some characters from Season 1 and "400 Days" would appear in Season 2.Skybound Community Interviews - YouTube (Dec 18, 2013) **So far, this season features the return of Kenny, Omid, Christa, Bonnie, Tavia, and determinately Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Shel and Becca. *Telltale Games posted three short teaser clips of Season 2 on Vine via Twitter on a daily basis before releasing the official trailer for the first episode, "All That Remains". **The first teaser showed Clementine looking at the torn photo of Lee Everett from "A New Day". **The second teaser showed Luke sitting on a couch with Rebecca standing beside him. **The third teaser showed Clementine with a bloody face looking in the direction of the cabin. *Telltale Games has said that they would try to make the stories of this season and forth; more story-branching than the first season. References External Links *telltalegames.com/walkingdead - Telltale Games Official Site *store.steampowered.com/app/261030/ - Steam Store Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Video Game Seasons Category:Season 2 Category:The Walking Dead Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes